Studies on the optical isomers (enantiomers) of the anesthetic agent, ketamine to examine possible differences in neuropharmacologic properties and in biodisposition. An analytical procedure is being developed involving chiral derivatization with subsequent GC analysis to permit simultaneous estimation of isomers and their metabolites. Pharmacological studies include estimations of in vivo CNS effects (e.g. hypnosis, analgesia) and receptor binding studies in vitro. The effects of the two isomers on operant behavior in laboratory rats is also under examination.